


Time Moves on

by Jaredthedragon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredthedragon/pseuds/Jaredthedragon
Summary: After the death of her father, Sara stays in Star City to heal while being a supportive sister to Black Siren.





	1. Another Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe Sara didn't get to say goodbye before Quentin died. Poor Sara

After reporting to the Legends that she wouldn't be coming back right now, Sara went back inside and went into the living room and poured herself a glass of wine and took a big sip as Siren walks in and sits down.

"How are you holding up?" She asked. Sara takes another big sip before responding, "not well, thank you for staying by my side today."

"You're welcome." Siren reply and then looks up at the clock to see that it says 12:01, "you should get some sleep."

"I don't think that sleep will come easy tonight."

She understands because she feels the same way, Earth-1 Quentin wasn't her real father but that didn't mean that his death still didn't have an impact on her.

"I know but you need to try." Sara was going to shot back a response but she knew that Siren would shoot one back like her Laurel would. It felt funny to say that, her Laurel. Even though it felt strange. She looked like Laurel, sounds like Laurel, even walks like her, but no matter how many similarities they had she still wasn't the real Laurel and that is what hurt the most to Sara.

"I have just been overwhelmed by so much today. My father died, I meet my sister's doppelganger and Oliver is arrested."

"It's a lot to take in, I understand but that doesn't change the fact that you need to sleep," Siren says. Sara Chugs the rest of her wine and admits defeat by lying down on the couch. Siren smiles at her and removes Sara's shoes before covering her with a blanket. Then she bends down and kisses Sara on her forehead and precedes to leave but Sara stops her.

"Laurel."

"Yes, Sara." 

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Sure." She said as she walks over to the couch and sits down. Sara then places her head in Siren's lap. Siren is gently stroking Sara's head and it doesn't take long before Sara fast asleep but Siren couldn't find it in herself to get up so she stays there as Sara slept.

"I've got you, now sleep and don't fret." She whispered softly.


	2. Ava Meets Nyssa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Nyssa meeting... this should be interesting

Ava portals into the waverider and is quickly greeted by the Legends.

Hey, it's Ava." Ray says. Ava was going to respond but Zari cuts her off.

"How's it going, Ava?" Again Ava was going to respond but this time Nate jumps in.

"So is everything on the up and up, Ava?" Once again Ava was going to respond but this time Mick jumps into the mix.

"Hey, Agent Hotpants." Ava can't take any more of this so she says, "Enough!" And everybody halts. "Good, now I'm going to ask you morons a simple question and if I don't get a simple response, I'm going to start punching people. Understand?" Everyone nods so Ava continues, "where's Sara?"

The funeral was over and Sara and Siren are the only ones left in the cemetery, they both place a rose on Quentin's grave and are silent with their own thoughts. Then Siren senses someone and turns around ready to strike when she sees it's Nyssa standing beside them. Sara turns around as well to see her ex-girlfriend.

"condolences, beloved," Nyssa says then added, "I wish I could have been here sooner."

"That's ok, it was good of you to show up." Sara reply.

"I'll give you two a moment to talk," Siren said as she walked off.

"I take it you met Black Siren," Nyssa said.

"Don't call her that!" Sara said a little harsher than she attended to. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just so upset."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't get to say goodbye and I could have prevented this from happening if I was here."

"I'm sorry, beloved, I didn't know."

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I'm cursed everyone close to me always dies and I can't stop it from happening. First Leonard Snart, then Laurel, and then Martin Stein, and now my own father." Sara says as the waterworks begin. Nyssa pulls Sara into a warm embrace and comforts her as Sara cried her eyes out. Meanwhile, Ava walks past Siren, Siren didn't see the woman as a threat so she lets her be. As she gets to Nyssa and Sara, Ava feels her heart jump into her throat as she sees some woman holding Sara.

Nyssa releases Sara when she finishes crying and Sara thanks her for comforting her.

"It looks like we have company," Nyssa announced. Sara turns around and sees a shock Ava behind her. She walks over to her to see what she wants.

"I went to waverider and your team informed me that you were here. I'm sorry for your loss." Ava said.

"Thank you."

"Who's the woman?"

"A friend," Sara said. Ava wasn't buying it but that was too bad because Sara didn't have to explain herself to Ava, she was lucky that Sara didn't say something else to her.

"Ok, well I should be going now, but I can stay if you need me to." Ava was pressing her luck but Sara could use some people to be with her during this difficult time so she would like for Ava stay for as long as she could.

"I would like for you to stay if you can."

"I don't need to be back until tomorrow morning." Sara doesn't respond but she does motion for Nyssa to join them and Ava bites her tongue to keep from saying she that will cause a commotion.

"Me and Laurel are going back to her place. You can ride with us or meet back up with us."

"I have to get going but keep in touch." Nyssa says and gives Sara a hug goodbye.

"I will." Sara reply.

"I'll catch up with you later," Ava said. Sara knew what was going on and she didn't have the time or the energy to deal with a jealous Ava and if that was how she was going to be right now, Sara would prefer that she didn't hang around.

"Fine, but do something with Mr. Green eye monster before you come over." And Sara caught up with Siren and they left.

When they got back to Siren's place, they were greeted by guests who came to mourn the loss of Quentin Lance and gives their condolences to the family. Ava stopped by to see how Sara was doing, but she didn't stay long and left after she and Sara had a quick conversation. After she left, she decided to get a hotel and call the office and use her vacation. She wanted to apologize for her behavior to Sara later, but right now she was going to give Sara a chance to mourn and give her space.

After the guest left Sara and Siren cleaned up and flopped onto the couch after they finish.

"It's been a long day," Sara said out loud. She wasn't expecting a response but Siren reply anyway.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Siren asked.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. I'm glad that Nyssa and Ava showed up, but Ava was acting like a bitch the whole time."

"How come?"

"Because she saw Nyssa hugging me."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I don't know, she was just trying to comfort me and Ava just blows it out of proportion."

"Are you going to talk to her?"

"Not right now I'm still dealing with the death of my father, I don't have time to deal with an ex."

Siren understands and doesn't push the issue cause the pain is still fresh in her mind too. She was there when he was shot. The bullet was meant for her but he stepped in and took the bullet for her. Something like that doesn't just go away in a day or two but she was determined to make things right and not let his death be in vain and she would start by getting reacquainted with the sister she lost long ago.


	3. You have me

Sara woke up the next morning to find that she and Siren fell asleep in the same bed together. Sara was trying to recall what happened the night before but was coming up empty. She knew she could rule out sex because she would never do that with her sister or someone who looked like her but she was still curious as to what happened.

"You know if take a picture it will last longer." Siren teased.

"We're you wake this whole time?" Sara asked.

"No, but I could feel you watching me, is something wrong?"

"I'm just curious about something. I don't object to sharing the bed with you but how did you get here?"

"I was tried after I brought you up here last night, so crashed beside you."

"Oh, so I was already asleep?"

"Yep, you fell asleep after talking about your ex's and I picked you up and laid you on the bed."

Sara was getting more and more relaxed with the idea of Siren looking like Laurel and taking care of her during this time. She wished she was Laurel but she was behaving like her and looking out for her like her Laurel would do.

"Can I ask you something and don't have to answer if you don't want to," Sara said.

"Ok, what is it?" Siren asked.

"Did you lose people close to you too?"

"Yes, my real father and my sister."

So Sara couldn't always escape death because another version of her was dead.

"How did your Sara die?"

It was always difficult for her to talk about Sara's death because of what happened, but she felt like she should tell Earth-1 Sara what happened.

"She and Oliver went down with The Gambit when it sank."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." 

"I can't believe how horrible I've always been to Laurel."

"You and Oliver had affair on this Earth too?"

"I'm not proud of it but yeah Oliver cheated on Laurel with me."

"Did she forgive you?"

"Not at first but she came around."

"It's good that you two were able to patch things up."

"Yeah but I still feel bad about it and I think now I might have a second chance at fixes things."

Siren nodded, "we both do, we may not be real sister's but we both have a chance at repairing the fuck-ups in our past."

Sara agrees and she would do whatever it took to stand by her side she owes that to Laurel and no matter what it takes she would see it through.

"You're phone's buzzing," Siren announced. Sara was so deep in thought that she didn't hear it. But she picks it up after Siren told her and answers it.

"I'm sorry to bother you Captain Lance but the team would like to know when plan on returning to the ship?" Gideon asked.

"I still have things to work out in Star City and if there's a problem tell them to take it up with Ava." Sara reply.

"There's just one problem, Director Sharpe has taken a leave of absence as well."

"Interesting."

"Indeed, do you think it's a coincidences?"

"I don't know but I think I'm going to pay her a little visit and see what's going on."

"Ok, then I'll let you go and relay the message to the team." 

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After Sara got off the phone Siren was making up her side of the bed. Sara got up and helped her.

"Who was on the phone?" Siren asked.

"The AI from my ship." Sara reply.

"She can contact you by phone from The Waverider?"

"Yep."

"That's cool, so what's up?"

"She asked me when I was coming back and that Ava has taken a break from work as well."

"She must want you back real bad if she's taken time off from work."

"Yeah but I want to spend time with you right now. I can't deal with her."

"It must have been a nasty break up."

"You have no idea."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Have some breakfast and then talk to Ava and try to convince her to go back to work."

"If you like I'll come with you."

"That's nice of you to offer but I'll be fine."

"Ok, but I'm letting you leave here on an empty stomach."

"You can cook?" Sara asked in disbelief.

"I make a pretty mean omelet." Siren reply

"This I've got to see."

"Follow me."


End file.
